


Secret Meetings

by Lust_Demon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: A night of indulgence between the Warchief and his lover.





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around when Garrosh was introduced to the horde but never got around to finishing it before Blizzard decided to change things up. It's possible this could be shoe horned into the timeline somewhere but honestly it should just be considered it's own AU... one where no one dies and everyone is happy.

   Thrall lifted his armor off his body with delicate ease, letting it rest on a wooden rack nearby.  He could hear footfalls coming from the adjoining room and smiled softly as he made his way over to it.  Cracking open the door a bit, he could see a slender human female coming out of the bath. She raised her head and smiled warmly as she wrapped a towel around herself, coming over to his side.

   "Hope you don't mind, I don't think I used all the hot water." Jaina blushed.

   "No one noticed your entry I take it?" Thrall looked at her worriedly and Jaina stepped closer, small drops of water falling off her supple skin and lightly dampening the woven rug they stood on. "Should we be extra quiet?"

   "You know I'm too good to get caught." Jaina looked up at him cheekily and pushed up on her toes to kiss just under his tusk.

   "Don't underestimate my Kor'kron." Thrall smirked and turned to watch her as she walked into his room, his eyes drifting to the gentle sway of her bottom.

   "I don't underestimate anything in regards to you." Jaina spoke softly as she slipped the towel off of herself, giving it a shimmy down her body to get the errant droplets from her back and bottom. "I'm just very confident in myself."

   "One of these days, you and I will have a quick spar." Thrall chuckled and took off the thin layer of cloth he had been wearing under his black armor.

   "And I will look forward to the challenge." 

   She was opening his drawers now, her dainty hands finding one of his smaller under shirts and tugging it on with the ease and comfort of someone who had done it many times before.  She lifted the shirt slightly and sniffed it, able to smell his faint musk and the soap made of goldthorn that he often used.

   There was actually plenty of hot water left for him.  After their time on battlefields and quickly moving war camps, both she and Thrall had gotten used to cleaning themselves quickly and with only a minimum of water that was most of the time rather cold.  When he glanced out the bathroom door, he saw that Jaina was resting on his bed, her tiny body taking up what seemed to be an impossible amount of space. He smiled at her as he soaped himself, contented to see her blush spreading from cheeks down her throat.  From the angle of her body, the fabric was pulled not quite taut over her breasts and he could see her nipples peaked beneath it.

   He smiled to himself as she stroked his pillow, her long blond hair spilling across her body and obscuring her form a little more.  Her lips were parted in anticipation and she pushed up on her elbow a bit to better see how he was displaying himself. His thick yet agile fingers were stroking his pectorals, gliding down slightly to dark green nipples that he pinched and tugged, wanting them hardened like hers.

   "I'm glad to have you here tonight."

   "You know I'm always happy to be here with you." She smiled over at him and played with her hair.

   His hands dipped lower and her eyes followed as he stroked up and down his belly.  Hardened muscles hidden by the slight paunch he'd gotten from sitting on his throne, working things out with diplomacy rather than a swing of Doomhammer.  He still got practice in each day before meeting with his council, but it was nothing like Garrosh who led the charges at Warsong Hold with all the pride and arrogance of his youth.

   Jaina blushed and clenched a hand in the bedsheets as she watched, seeing his hand going ever lower.  She moved a bit to push her hair back over her shoulder and hitched up her makeshift nightshirt so it rode up over her knees.  Licking her lips, she drifted her slim fingers up along her inner thigh and back down to her knee, relishing in the fact that he was intent on watching her as she was him.

   His fingers actually stumbled along his own body as he saw her arch and stretch under her own touches.  Her sleepy blue eyes gazing at him in that loving way that he could get drunk off of. He took up the wooden bucket by the bath and rinsed himself off, his eyes on her as the soap was sloshed off his chiseled form and into a drain in the floor.  He didn't bother with a towel or with any sort of spells to dry himself off, simply walked into the bedroom and crawled onto the bed and on top of her.

   Jaina's eyes widened a bit as he crawled on top of her, laughing as water droplets dripped down on her.  She shook her head and pulled the nightshirt up a bit to dab at his body to get the water off. He let out a playful growl and shook his head a little more, slipping one hand under the shirt and sliding it up to her belly.

   "And you claim to be patient?  Dry off a little more." Jaina laughed and pushed his braids over his large shoulders.

   They all but wrestled on the bed together to get the nightshirt off, his lips coming to rest on her shoulder where he kissed and sucked at her pale skin.  There was a soft rip of cloth and she gasped as he helped her out of the borrowed clothes. Grinning at him, she used the fabric to get him dry and then watched as he tossed it over to a basket where he kept his dirty bed sheets.  His hands were back on her hips a moment later and she tilted her head so he could kiss up to her jaw.

   Seeing her naked against the soft linen sheets, his heart picked up its staccato beat.  He frowned slightly when he looked at the sharp difference between them, skin the color of fresh grass against her own slightly tanned.  Hers were the muscles of an acrobat where his were that of a trained warrior, the proof of that being the scars that were littered across his body.  She didn't seem to mind it at all, her hands were just as active as his, feeling up his chest and then scooping around to his back to tug him in close.

“You're thinking too much.” She whispered to him, just a hint of annoyance in her tone. “Come back to me.”

“Sorry.” He rumbled back, dipping his head to her neck again, setting his teeth against the slender column of her throat and simply holding her in place with the empty threat of biting down. 

She groaned softly for him and he cupped one small breast, brushing a calloused thumb across the tip back and forth until she squirmed under him. His lips moved subtly against her pulse, feeling the way it quickened in time to the soft rhythm of her hips grinding up against his mass. Grunting quietly, he moved down her body just a little, kissing the few scars and marks where frost had left their kiss on her body. Leaving one hand to tease her other breast, he brought his mouth to the other and hungrily lapped and teased her. He could feel her small hands holding his braids and smiled against the plumpness of her tit, teeth grazing what was in his mouth as his short tusks brushed the outside. She was saying his name, inflaming him and driving him to continue. He might have his misgivings occasionally when they started, but how she reacted each and every time erased those thoughts from his mind.  There was no way that he could deny her when her much more vulnerable body was trembling against his own. Groaning softly, he switch his mouth’s attention from one nipple to the other and grinned when he could smell how heated her body was becoming under his touch. 

It was like torture to take his hand away from her breast, but once his forefinger delved lower to part the lips of her sex it was like the plains of the afterlife were opening to let him glimpse sweet perfection. She was moaning his name and her small fingers grasped at his shoulders now, tiny marks where her blunt nails bit against his heavy hide. One finger glided across her opening, giving them both a promise of what was coming and he took his lips away from her breast so he could kiss her again. She was ever eager for him, cooing his name as she coiled shaking legs around the thick expanse of his hips. She was spread out like the most perfect dessert and he wanted to devour her. 

He wondered for a moment what she would sound like if they didn't have to stiffle themselves. They didn't want anyone to hear and cause trouble so they had to be so careful not to let their voices rise too high. So many times he'd kissed her to cease a shriek of pleasure or had to press his lips to her shoulder to quiet his own. 

Watching her expression shift from the slight discomfort that came from his thick fingers starting their stretch and curl inside her, he kissed Jaina as her blue eyes started to look the color of the sky just before storms rolled through. Her thighs tensed around his hips and he smiled as he turned his wrist, watching her eyes widen and her blunt teeth bite down on her lip. There was a promise in her eyes of retribution if he didn't hurry up so he dipped down to kiss her, groaning softly as her fingers caught in his thick hair and kept him in place so she could kiss him. Her hips swayed with the soft thrusts of his hand and he swore he was getting dizzy on the feel of her soft skin and the way her body smelled. 

There was the delicate scent of her sex, but what he noticed more than that was the fact that she held his scent on her skin as well. From using his soap, from wearing his undershirt, from laying in his bed as though it belonged to them both rather than just being stolen for the night. He could watch the way she clutched at him and believe, just for a while that this was where they belonged. Locked together in passion and trust. 

He carefully slipped his fingers out of her silky embrace and kissed her, careful of his tusks and murmuring for her to take care as she licked the corner of his mouth. The tip of her tongue flicking where his tusk jutted from his lip, her voice soft as the petals of a flower when she told him that she was aching and she needed him right now. He could feel a tremble in his body and she stroked her hands across his shoulders, her kisses softer now if that was possible. 

And when his blunt tip rubbed her opening, he caught her moans against his tongue. His blue eyes locked on hers so he could watch the stormy pleasure in her eyes break into lightning streaked skies. Her grasp on her powers as shaky as her breath and his chest swelled with pride because -he- was the one to give her that and no one else. No human, weak of will, did this for her. No elf, hungry for power, could make her smile this way. He, Thrall the gladiator; Lord of the Clans; Warchief of the Horde, he was the one who made her shiver and shake. 

Their hips moved in a slow rhythm, used to taking their time even as they knew they had little of it to spend together. Jaina's head fell back against the pillow and she sighed in relief when they were joined together, like he was a missing part of her that she had been waiting to come back to. Her fingers brushed away flecks of tears from the corners of her eyes and he caught her hand so he could kiss it, looking down at her in worry. 

“It's fine.” She answered before he could ask, “Just a little emotional.”

“I've missed you.” He whispered as he rocked forward, the creak of the bed beneath them the loudest thing in the room. 

Her answer was a gasp and a ripple of movement, a sly smile as her heels pressed against the backs of his thighs and urged him to keep going. Her arms loose around his shoulders as she lifted her body with his movements, encouraging him with little moans that she breathed into his ear. The warmth of her body was like a sweet kiss of fire and he groaned as he pumped inside her, her body moving to meet his thrusts, her hands gripping him to keep him close. She was whimpering by the time his length had sank inside her as much as her body was able to take and he watched with eager eyes as her delicate hand moved down between them and he watched her fingers rub circles on her clit. Moaning just as quiet as her, he dropped his head so he could suckle her breast again, listening as she panted his name. His hips jerked quickly and he rubbed his teeth across her nipple, tugging on it so her back arched from the pressure. Her nails raked along his shoulders and he let his gaze flick up to her, smiling when she mewled under his attention. There was something incredible about these moments they found together, how everything and everyone else just melted away until it was only the two of them striving to become one. 

One of his hands slid under her back, feeling the beginning of sweat gathering on her creamy skin. The beginning of words fell from her lips but with his hips pressing down against her, his weight pinning her to his bed, she could barely finish a word let alone a sentence. She was smiling for him even as her breath caught in her throat and he rocked his hips in a slow grind. Her small nails raking across his body to leave minor welts on his thick skin. She was eagerly feeling his muscles, capturing him with both hands and a full heart. The way that she moved under him was just as captivating as the sounds she made when he brought his mouth to her breast again to scrape his teeth across her nipple. He lapped up the sweat on her skin like a man dying of thirst and felt her thighs shaking against his hips. Her heels pressing against the small of his back to encourage him deeper. As wonderful as it felt, however, he pulled back to look at her. 

“I'm not hurting you..?”

“Thrall if you don't move..!” The warning tone in her voice would have been much more frightening if it wasn't for the fact that she was still trying to get him deeper inside her. 

His response was to hold her legs still against his sides as he rolled his hips, his brow furrowed as he restrained himself for her. Her stormy eyes fluttered and she quickly pressed her fist to her mouth to keep from being too loud. Shallow thrusts were all he allowed himself and even that had her whimpering as his thick green member pressed her delicate sex open to it's limits. A greedy part of his mind loved the sight of her like this. Opened up just for him, her hips twitching with each thrust because it was all his body allowed her with his weight pressing down on her. Putting his hand on her hip, he stroked his thumb down through the silky blonde curls to find her clit and began a slow rhythm of rubbing it with his pumping hips. He was mesmerized by the sight of his length gliding inside her even if he couldn't sheath his entire length in her. 

She was saying his name as her nails scratched at his arm and he let his pace pick up a bit, growling when her expression shifted and her sex started to grip him tighter. Her inner walls clutching him rhythmically, calling him to spill his seed inside her. 

“One day, Jaina. Soon. We're not going to need to hide what we do from anyone.” His voice strained as he bent over her, lifting her hips with the movement so she was bent over double. “We can be together every day, taking care of our people.”

Her eyes were glassy but she was aware enough to cup his cheeks, kissing him softly as he made his promise. “Soon, I'm going to wake you every morning with terrible coffee and amazing danishes.”

He laughed at this, cradling her smaller body and groaning happily as her lips peppered kisses over his cheek and down his jawline. She was promising other, more carnal things as well and he couldn't decide which he wanted to hear more. Kissing her small shoulders, he groaned as she promised walks in a garden they would grow together. He pressed his mouth to her neck and he felt the shiver run through her as she knew what was coming. Gripping her hips, he quickened his thrusts, grunting as the blood rushed in his veins and he moaned her name. Just when he thought he'd have to pull out, her fingers curled in his hair, pulling him into a kiss. 

“It's a safe day. Come inside me. Please, just hurry.” She gasped, her eyes practically sparkling with withheld magic, love and lust. 

She had to be oversensitive by now, but he grit his teeth, adjusting his hips until her voice raised in that pitch he knew so well. Her head fell back on the pillow again and he bit his lip as his vision started to swim, the scent of their lovemaking almost too much for him. Her legs were shaking again and her eyes rolled back as her body gave in to him again, letting him feel the quickening pulse of her body in it's ecstatic throes. Growling, he push in to her body's limits and unleashed his seed inside her. Panting her name, he rubbed her thighs, waiting for her to come back to him before he carefully pulled out. 

Even as careful as he was, she still winced a bit and he kissed her chest and neck. She had a sleepy, satisfied look of a woman that was entirely sated and he growled with pride, knowing he was the one to bring her to that level of bliss. Laying down at her side, he lowered his hand to touch her and grinned at the slick feel of his fluids inside her. 

“You're not hurt?” He asked her, as he always did. 

“I never am. You take good care of me.” Her breath hitched and she moved his hand away from her sex. “Just a bit sore.  And it's a welcome soreness.”

“Will you welcome it in another hour or so?” Thrall smirked. 

Laughing, Jaina pulled herself in close to him and stroked her hands along his sides. “We’ll see.”


End file.
